Lover’s Compromise
by Inactive
Summary: Summary: This is an AU. It takes place right before “Lover’s Walk”. Xander and Willow find the sexual tension between the two of them to be unbearable. As they secretly plan their affair, Spike and Drusilla return and cause a bit of old ultra violen


Lover's Compromise  
  
Summary: This is an AU. It takes place right before "Lover's Walk". Xander and Willow find the sexual tension between the two of them to be unbearable. As they secretly plan their affair, Spike and Drusilla return and cause a bit of old ultra violence. Not to mention that a wonky Arabic vampire ritual is occurring in Sunnydale.  
  
Pairings: Xander/Willow, Xander/Cordy, Willow/Oz, Spike/Dru, Buffy/Angel (minor), Spike/Angel (VERY minor).  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: This is it. Because Buffy's best fucking character was Dru and Buffy's best season was season three, why not combine the two? Makes for some fun Alternate Universing. A bit of dialogue is stolen. Please don't hurt me, Joss Whedon. Actually, I'm more afraid of Marti "Bondage and Torture, oh my!" Noxon.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone brightly on the tidy lawn of Sunnydale High. Students went about their business, engaging in mindless activities like hackey sack and skateboarding. Willow, Xander and Oz walked along the field, looking at their SAT scores.  
  
"It's a calamity! A catastrophe! An upheaval! A cataclysm of unholy SAT score fury!" Willow moaned, folding up her scores.  
  
"Well, considering that your 740 Verbal score is eerily similar to my combined scores, I think moaning would be more appropriate in my case." Xander replied sharply.  
  
"I don't think you did so bad...." Oz said with a shrug.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, genius boy!" Willow snapped.  
  
"My, my...Willow. Has the SAT awakened the demon inside?" A smooth voice said from behind the trio.  
  
"Cordy!" Willow said, annoyed.  
  
"What'd you get?" Xander asked.  
  
"See for yourself." Cordelia said smugly, handing over her scores to Xander.  
  
Xander opened the scores, and his eyes widened. "Cordy, I never knew you were such a brain!"  
  
"Well, I have to be if I want to get into Michetti's Fashion College!" Cordelia said, waving her hand.  
  
Oz stroked Willow's hair. "You did great. Come on, let's celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate?" Willow said, confused.  
  
"Or something." Oz said with a shrug.  
  
"Maybe the four of us should do something!" Xander blurted out. Willow whipped her head around. Cordy's eyes widened.  
  
"The four of us..." Willow began, nervous.  
  
"Together?" Cordy said in mild disgust.  
  
Oz shrugged. "I'm all for it."  
  
"It'll be fun!" Xander cried happily.  
  
"Uh, I beg to differ." Cordy said, raising her hand.  
  
"Don't be an old stick in the mud, Cordy." Xander said jovially. He then paused.  
  
"Did you just call her a stick in the mud?" Oz said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I think I did...." Xander said.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. As long as Xander is there, I'm okay with it."  
  
"I'll go along with it." Willow said meekly.  
  
A blond, short girl walked up to the group. Willow's eyes brightened.  
  
"Buffy! Did you get your SAT scores?" Willow grinned at Buffy.  
  
Buffy gave a small nod and sighed as she handed over her scores to Willow.  
  
"Didn't do well, huh Buff?" Xander asked sympathetically.  
  
"Oh gods! Buffy, you got 1430! You are the queen bee!" Willow's beady eyes light up with excitement.  
  
"Well, they're just test scores, right?" Buffy replied meekly.  
  
"With scores like that, you can apply almost anywhere." Oz said simply with a little nod.  
  
Cordelia smiled at Buffy, "Hey, now you can leave and never come back!"  
  
The rest of the group gave Cordy a strange look.  
  
"I mean it in a positive way..." Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"Buffy, you could have a great future with these scores!" Willow said, regaining her composure.  
  
"I know..." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Then why the long face?" Xander chipped in.  
  
"I never really though about having a future. Slayers don't need futures, slayers have sharp, pointy objects." Buffy said.  
  
"What do you mean, slayers can't have futures? How totally boring." Cordelia said with a scowl.  
  
"Shut up, Cordy." Xander groaned.  
  
"Oh well, I expect Giles will back me up." Buffy said stretching. ~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy, this is remarkable. You could have any kind of a future ahead of you." Giles said, puttering about in the library.  
  
Buffy shrugged, "I though slayers couldn't have lives."  
  
Giles nodded, "Yes, yes....however, now that Faith is here, the circumstances have changed. Perhaps it would be best if you started a career."  
  
"Great." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Buffy, you do know that you cannot pass this chance up." Giles said sternly.  
  
"I know, but....slaying is my duty. I'd feel wrong if I wasn't doing it." Buffy mused.  
  
"I'm not saying to abandon your duty completely...." Giles said, filing.  
  
"Then, what are you saying?" Buffy said with mild interest.  
  
"For you to go to college, perhaps nearby." Giles pointed out.  
  
"Maybe. College and I don't seem to click for some reason, though." Buffy said, shrugging.  
  
Giles looked up from the file cabinet. "Oh, Buffy...I've been hearing rumors that the 'Night of Seri'Jankah' is approaching."  
  
Buffy raised one eyebrow. "The night of Seared Hanukkah?"  
  
"No, the 'Night of Seri'Jankah' is an ancient festival of vampires that was practiced in what is now Morocco. It wasn't particularly important-the congregated vampires would just sacrifice a stallion and then destroy the entire town that the ritual was being held in."  
  
"And it's Sunnydale's turn?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles nodded. "Well, in 1968 the Night was going to be held in Sunnydale, but the Slayer managed to prevent it."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Well, I'll go patrolling tonight. I'll be sure to find something."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Xander, this has gone on long enough! These....shenanigans that have been occurring between us! I'm putting my foot down! I love Oz, not you...and you love Cordy! We should think of their feelings instead of being selfish! Selfish, selfish, selfish! Shame on you! Shame on me! Shame on us!" Willow said, angrily.  
  
She then gave a sigh and turned away from the mirror, "I can't do this...I can't hide my feelings."  
  
Sighing, she picked up her phone and dialed Xander's number.  
  
"Xander? We need to talk..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here we are, my pet..." Spike said as he drove into Sunnydale.  
  
"Home sweet home..." Drusilla said airily, busy stitching a doll's mouth shut.  
  
"It doesn't look like it's changed much, bloody town." Spike sighed, stopping the car in a dark alley.  
  
"Cities grow and grow and towns become cities, yet Sunnydale stays the same." Drusilla whispered darkly, setting the doll down.  
  
Spike lit a cigarette and took a puff of it. "It's good to be back on the Hellmouth...you never get bored here."  
  
"With the slayer around..." Drusilla said forebodingly, raising her foot and crushing the doll on the floor of the car.  
  
"Now, pet. Don't you worry your sweet little head. I'll get the slayer. I'll kill her," Spike said, putting out the cigarette on the steering wheel.  
  
"For me?" Drusilla cooed.  
  
"For you, pet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Night of Seri'Jankah is coming?" Mayor Wilkins asked, clasping his hands together.  
  
"Yes, sir," Mr. Trick said in his smooth voice.  
  
"This should be fun. I've always heard wacky and wonderful things about this festival." His voice was extremely chipper as he spoke.  
  
"Do you plan on attending?"  
  
"Me? Heavens, no. I have to open a shopping mall that night." ~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter one. 


End file.
